Epic Rap Battles of Fanfiction
by i am the hope of the universe
Summary: now me and ashbringer36 are starting a new series now we each wrote the lyrics for a character batman:i am the hope of the universe Sun Tzu:ashbringer36 and this is fanmade so nicepeter epiclloyd if you read this please don't sue us
1. Sun Tzu Vs Batman

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY

TUN TZU

VS

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATMAN

BEGIN

tun tzu

(looks up from a book)  
Oh look what we have here  
A man clad in black with a very small sack.  
You really think that you can beat me  
Soon you shall see your are but a dee.  
You fight crime and beat a phyco clown  
Well I managed to put a frown and get a crown for my ruler with nothing but my mind.  
I might be kind but the bind that brings me to my men make a blind man a bigger threat than this find!

batman

art of war real smart but what a bore  
arkham adores me no one thanks your good  
my parents killed in the hood so now i fight crime  
and kill you with rhyme cause it's high time i kill this gay ass mine  
welcome to the night you think you can put up a fight  
well you just might decide to leave  
i'm in the justice league  
the number 1 team  
take ya to the scrap heap  
you look fatigue i think you should go to sleap it's past your bedtime  
now shhhhhhhh i don't wanna hear another peap

tun tzu

The scrap heap you say  
Really is that where you get all your toys  
I am the greatest tactiction the world has ever known  
your a troubled little child who really needs an Ice cream cone  
So why don't you go hone you tactics before I give you an arrow to the dome.  
You really think that you can bring me down  
well your gonna get shanked if you hang around  
so just go home to your cat skank and leave the fighting to those without blank minds.  
You might have a ton of fancy gadgets but they wont save you this time  
that Tight gay belt has everything... except a solid punch line!

batman

bitch please did you just fucking sneeze that out  
i'm a little kid well you keep sitting there and pout  
how about i teach you some chinese  
由猿強姦了你老的陰道哦神  
now use your tactics and escape  
cause i'll stomp you like a grape  
you had a turn to bat  
but pussy stop eating cats  
now wheres my ipod

tun tzu

(shoots a flaming arrow into the air and it hits some gasoline completely demolishing an army behind him)  
Batman take a seat  
I'm about to bring a treat.  
A neat way to beat all the evil deadbeats in your city A,K,A scrapheap.  
You have so many gadgets but I don't see you using them  
You can't beat the man of steel and I'm going to cursh you like Alumanum.  
You stomp me like a grape?  
please you are A caped version of Catwoman  
So why don't you go and build another sentry gun  
oh wait I forgot you don't kill!  
right cus you are a panzzie that doesn't even pay his Hero bill.  
So just Chill batman, and let me enjoy your defeat with some Dill

WHO WON!  
WHO'S NEXT!  
YOU DECIDE!

E...E...E...EPIC...RAP BATTLES OF H...H...H...HISTORY

now we're always open to a new partner to be part of the battles and PM either me or ashbringer if you wanna be a writer now you'll be able to be a character and have input in what battles come next


	2. Hitler Vs Leonidas

adolf hitler:super saiyan1000000

leonidas:i am the hope of the universe

sinetstro:ashbringer36

you see the spartans running to germany

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY

adolf hitler and the nazis step out

ADOLF HITLER

the spartans stop

VS

leonidas steps to adolf hitler

LEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONIDEOSSSSSSSSS

"lets go hitly" said leonidas

BEGIN

adolf hitler

I AM ADOLF HITLER  
gonna engulf you in flames you think your army of dames can beat us  
you put up such a fuss i mean this is for spar- my ass  
sit down bitch class has started  
gonna take your queen to my house show her my mighty bean  
gonna smash your spleen with one of your own bitch shields  
this is my way and my highway  
so yield

20 nazis start walking to the spartans and shooting while the spartans are blocking the bullets with their shields

leonidas

spartans lets start this  
gonna take a lyrical piss on your face  
come on little missy  
why ya lookin so pissy  
don't get your panties in a hissy  
i bet i could stomp out vader  
i can sure as hell take your stormtroopers  
ya little second grader  
now here are some bloopers  
you fell over your fake mustache  
now try and make me lose bitch  
i win wars you eat s'mores and get murdered

3 spartans come at hitler with swords and get shot in the face by sniper

adolf hitler

ya step to me ya get sniped  
now pipe down you voice pains me  
my war has fame no one even knows you  
your all hyped up on the roids  
your raps are null and void  
you could have avoided me but you came to my country  
you really should not have done that  
your a spineless rat weaker then a gnat  
now you died you Arsch lecken bitch

the 20 troops shooting come back and the 2 armies charge at each other

leonidas

ha it looks like this hoar wants a war  
well i say snore to your challenge  
i don't kill little bitches with glasses  
but when midgets stand up i stomp midget asses  
now come on i'll take this sword (draws out sword) and slash you  
you wanna hash out at me  
well be prepared to get ensnared

hitler takes out a gun and him and leonidas charge at each other and as there about to reach each other a being hovers down in between hitler and leonidas and says

In blackest day in brighest night,  
beware your fears turned into light  
let those who would stop what's right  
burn like his power... Sinestro's Might!

the moment he finishes the yellow lanterns come down and join in he fight between the spartans and the nazis

sinestro

you will know he meaning of fear

so why not sit down and have a beer  
for even the seer thinks that both of you are mere deer and could not stand against the might of fear.  
So dead are my enemies if they come anywhere near me  
I'll bring you all down and leave you both with arrows in your knee's.  
So kneel before my Might  
For even one without all-seeing sight could see  
That I am the key to both of you kneeling to the might of a power greater then your own.  
So why don't both of you go back to home and go suck on your bones.  
for after all even the Green Lanterns have bigger stones then these beings who clearly are without Domes.

WHO WON!  
WHO'S NEXT!  
YOU DECIDE!

EPIC!... ... ... ... ... ... ...RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP BATTLES OF HISTORY


	3. Storm Vs thor

storm:starlightkittykat

thor:i am the hope of the universe

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY

STORM

VS

THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR

thor

i am thor you little hoar  
watts up bitch you think that your hot  
i doubt it cause your not  
your in the X-men their X cause they where thrown out  
no need to pout  
no need to cry  
all you need to do IS DIE

storm

hey white boy  
grab a pen and some paper  
i hope you write fast  
cuz your getting a verbal raping  
damn right im a x man  
and one of the best  
but you wouldnt know that  
i can tell you get ass corked just by the way you dress  
so i hear you like lightning  
but you never met me  
yeah bitch im hot ill burn you  
have your pasty ass looking like an african chimpanzee  
are you done cuz i am  
so let me go  
in my x jet with my niggas  
as we ride slow

thor

i don't need no paper  
i am a certified lyrical raper  
me and Mjölnir will kick your fat ass  
i'll smash you with the sledge  
think you have an edge cause your a woman  
at least your called a woman i don't think you are  
you don't have to go far to get your ass whipped  
the truth is they should have shipped your ass out when they could  
i'm as fast as lightning  
(flys up and makes a lightning storm)  
so suck my bling

storm  
**yawn**

is this what the world's been waiting for  
a dick-less coney  
ill pour and stir your milky ass  
and serve you like a plate of macaroni  
ill shock your weak ass in the ground  
and run you like a faucet  
when i split my mountain  
get on your knees and eat my chocolate  
how does it taste  
your weak  
couldnt even make me cream  
drop your axe boy  
and leave the world saving up to me

WHO WON!  
WHO'S NEXT!  
YOU DECIDE!

EPIC **zaaaaap** PIC PIC PIC PIC PIC PIC PIC PIC PIC PIC PIC PIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY


	4. Eminem Vs Will Smith

eminem:i am the hope of he universe

will smith:umbreon god of halo

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY

WILL SMITH

VS

EEEEEEEEEMIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEM  
BEGIN

eminem

(spins his chair around to face will sharpens his pencil sits down with a notebook and rights his raps as he says them)  
lets take on this man in black  
cause i'm back  
and i won't show no slack  
so step back you little bitch  
how you ever got fortune and fame is just a glitch  
now these raps that i right aren't a game  
but i gotta destroy this lame chocolate bitch  
and i was never a mother fucking mr niceguy  
cause i'm a damn legend  
stop trying to put your fucking hand on my cock  
and i may be a fucking white rapper  
but i'm mightier and faster then this fucking disaster  
and i just dropped bombs  
i'm gonna give ya the boot  
and shoot holes in ya like vietnam  
then let your blood ooze like when your on your period

will smith

You call yourself a legend? No I AM LEGEND!  
I can rap unlike you, I know your butt is jealous of your mouth, yes I do!  
I can do anything I set my mind to.. way better then you  
you're just a dirty runt who was adopted not even rapping just taking his dump... your rap is just you speaking out of yo' butt crack!  
I can erase your mind if you want to get rid of the shame that you got beat by me, I don't even know who is your fan.. maybe yo' mom? yo pa?  
or maybe just you! you're the disaster who lost twice against me... and four times against a paper bag!

eminem

(takes headphones out of his ears and picks up pencil and notepad)  
oh i'm sorry were you speaking i was working on my new hit single  
i call it watch me shove a shingle up this guys ass  
i don't like your fucking sass  
il have 1000 bitches not your 1000 fucking kisses  
big willy sticks his style right up any asshole  
willow's a player nah he's a hater  
i'll shove your face in a pillow case and watch you suffocate  
wi'll i masterbate inside your wife  
i'll take this knife and cut off your dick you little prick  
then i'll shove it down your throat and showboat on your grave  
now behave you little bitch  
before i lay your bloody body in a ditch

will smith

Well, I don't speak rapper, It sounds rather stupid, I wonder did you make it  
you seem rather stupid swearing 24/7 I wonder if you stop rapping will that be your second job, rap takes no skill at all I could make one just by saying a word and adding some auto-tune... wait that's happened already, its you!  
you seem rather nice when... you're stuck in a box 6feet under licking my feet since you're gone I think i'll pee on your body when I beat yo' so hard!

eminem

six feet under  
what a splunder  
your dead wrong  
anyone could rap like you  
ALL THEY HAVE TO DO IS SMOKE A BONG  
oh my god are you wearing a thong  
well i'm done with this song  
(he turns back around in his chair and keeps working on his song)

will smith

so is it done yet? I'm to lazy to listen to your butt singing another song!  
Its the worst piece of art since a 1st graders drool! man you suck!  
I'm out fool!  
(Pulls out teleporter and teleports)

WHO WON!  
WHO'S NEXT!  
YOU DECIDE!

EPIC *zwap* BATTLES OF *zwap* RAP HISTORY


	5. SpiderMan Vs Rogue

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY

spiderman:ashbringer36

rouge:starlightkittykat

SPIDERMAN

VS

RRRRRRROOOOOOUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEEEE  
BEGIN

Rogue

look whose stepped to the mic  
mr. red and blue  
spidey you'll be crawling like a roach  
when im done with you  
whats up with yo posse  
dissing the xmen  
what your bitch Mary Jane  
aint giving you the sexing  
yeah we street kids  
with heads full of gel  
step a little closer  
ill send you straight to hell

Spiderman

Wow, you really can rap I'll give you that  
but I had a harder time beating the bat then this sad excuse of a hero.  
The X in X-men is there for a reason... it's just a snappier way to say Zero.  
Bitch I knock out Dino's and dodge Auto-fire... I bet you couldn't even dodge a flying tire with a minute warning from the Sire of crime fighting before you  
so after this battle your need of a doctor will be extremely Dire.

Rogue

Mmmmmm interesting  
did your grandma write that  
the hero rhymes with zero  
is older than her pussycat  
your raps fall flat  
your lyrics are less than quick  
hating the xmen  
you wish you had a dick as big as gambit  
i can dodge a tire  
motherfucker i can move a mountain  
ill raise the earth  
and rise above ya  
no need for the beef  
bow down to the chief  
im Rogue bitch  
LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!

Spiderman

Queen... you wish  
I'd rather bow down to a fish  
Dick as big as Gambit... does he even have one  
As fun as this is I really should be done for even a gun could stop you hun.  
Just drop down and give up. For even a glass cup could be more dangerous then this green and yellow pup.  
You call yourself a hero yet you don't even wear a mask... just to ask but isn't that more important then to not bask in the fame of saving people  
So here I have a proposition for you deal with the feel of a real kickass hero and calm down to a nice meal... Deal

Rogue

Third class perpetrator  
first class hater  
Third grade rapper  
with a first grader's pronunciation  
you think you real fierce  
when it comes to spitting the heat  
but if you so hot  
then why'd you get dissed by the league  
Oops touching a sore spot  
where at on the back of your neck  
let me remove my gloves  
and have a check  
Nah nevermind  
I dont absorb suck  
Wanna compete with Gambit  
a real man who knows how to fuck  
Why do i even bother  
with a worthless piece of shit  
stepback and take a look  
at the pussy you'll never get  
behind the mask  
you're still the dorky Peter Parker  
watch me go rouge  
and hope you dont end up like your Uncle

WHO WON!  
WHO'S NEXT  
YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP... BATTLES... *POW* OF HISTORY!


	6. Horror Character Free For All

you see a man running through the woods

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY

the man bumps into a tree and jason vorhees walks up to him and goes to strike him with the machete

JASON VORHEES

and a little knife catches the machete and throws jason back and jason grabs a computer he sees on the ground and loads text to talk

VS

the hero shows his face

JEEEEEEEEEEEEF THE KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLER

jeff grabs the man and throws him on the ground and puts his foot on his stomach

BEGIN

jeff the killer

And what do I have here  
A little sissy who claims to be a killer.  
Look dude why don't you have a swig of my beer.  
before I tear you and make you blleed with the deed of a deomon's creed.  
you Mash heads together, you think thats tough  
well I have had enough blood to fill the rough of Grand Canyon... you can call that buff.  
so go home and go weep to the family for I am a demon from the deep's of hell and will leave you in a heap of seeping blood.  
so why don't you just go count some sheep and  
GO TO SLEEP!

( jeff slits the mans throat and then Jeff attempts to drive his dagger into Jason's head)

jason vorhees (rapping with a computer's text to talk)  
(draws machete and chops the knife in half)

lets go bitch  
hey remember keith troy and randy  
well little boy you better  
remember lui i remember him going to jail because of you  
your from hell HA! your just a little boy well i'm pure evil your just plain crazy  
you defeated 3 boys now you think your grand  
fuck that your more like bieber's band  
you won that fight but should walk away  
from the all mighty jason vorhees  
now get on your knees  
(cuts his knees with machete)  
your just a little fucking bumble bee

then a hole opens up and shoots a tower of flames and when it dissipates freddy krueger is standing their

freddy krueger

ok so i'm here to fight the masters of messed up faces  
oh wait there not even the masters of that just bastards  
i am the master of horror  
your the masters of borer  
now jeff your crazy have a deformed face hmmmmmm whys that story so familiar  
you carved a smile on your face are YOU JOKER  
no just a coker  
you killed your parents WHY and your brother now your gonna rap against this guy you'd think ya be together  
but ha you might as well be fighting a psycho fly  
and jason oh jason JUST FUCKING DIE no one even knows why you 2 are still alive  
your raps are squeaks from a rubber ducky  
I'L BURN YOU LIKE THAT DOLL CHUCKY

then freddy finds a doll on the ground and stomps it into the ground then the place explodes theowing everyone down and then chucky lands by jeff

chucky

Ok Everybody's an Enemy telling me lies and it's killing me why they all they  
want to get rid of me  
Everybody's my enemy Several try to disguise the devil in them Wanting to get  
into my cerebellum but I'm  
Ready and willing to tell them I can't mess with. Exhale so hard it got my  
chest swelling like doing sick stuff on television.  
Wait a minute this were hardcore parts get at .I am the planet, the monster,  
anti-martyr The balance of human, constant fire starter also I am the  
toothache buried in your head The proof you pretended to carry to the end  
Barely alive, but nowhere near dead I'm still standing here instead as My  
heart ticks I am more sicker than sick

then all of a sudden a bunch of trees fall and a tall faceless man wearing a suit comes out of to them then the man with the slit throat comes back to life

slenderman (raping through the man with mind control)

Yo' I'm slender man I'm stalkin' kids by day killin' them by night, man I move fast and life is alright!  
you call yourself scary, man you look like you love dairy I'm a creature of the night and you're gonna have to face my fright  
I stalk people all day as a Profession, man even batman's afraid of me, although only his butler alfred has tea with me!  
you got no chance of winning as I am invincible I am the bomb... that goes off in song!  
I'm kickin' yo ass so far I guess that's right since I got a game about me... TWICE!  
Funny that little girl Pewdiepie is scared of me just because I wanna give him 20 Dollars!  
I find it funny you 4 even attempt to rap against me i'm the master of whatever I feel like so  
So chill out... and good night!

WHO WON!

WHO'S NEXT!

YOU DECIDE!

booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooPICRAPBATTLESO FHISTORY

jason vorhees:i am the hope of the universe

jeff the killer:ashbringer36

freddy krueger:super saiyan1000000

chucky:kaxe

slenderman:umbreongodofhalo


	7. PS4 Vs XboxOne

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY

(we see an XboxOne with a mouth on a table looking made)

XBOX ONE

Vs.

(across from the Xbox there is a PS4 looking equally mad)

PLAYSTATION 4

Begin!

(Playstation4's turn)  
Yo' you bitch I'm the ps4 man you look super fuckin' ass sore  
you screwed up bad you stupid little prick why don't you get your dad to smell your dick  
you're a piece of shit not even Chuck Norris's fist can fix  
watching people all day with your shitty kinect? you pedo  
so get the fuck out of town... and leave the big boys alone  
or face my fuckin' fists!

(XboxOne's turn)

What Up PS4 yeah it's me the XboxOne  
You know son, you better run cause I'm about to bring the pain and prove why I'm number one.  
You think your puny little Move can stand against the Knect  
Well let me correct that fretable difference and prove it.  
So what if we charge more for online play,  
quality never comes without pay unless it's clay

(Playstation4's turn)

You know.. your older bro' was much more challenge to mine then you to me!  
man you suck dick's shit mixed with total fucking butt chips!  
you think your special with your 70 pounds or dollars a year!  
get the fuck out.. i'm 40 a year, motha fucker my services are way better then bullshit pulled out of your  
creators fuckin' stupid ass! you're overpriced for a system below me, using sony's tech now are you? I see you know  
you suck already so you try to upgrade, well some news for you shit licker..  
I've all ready won!

(XboxOne's turn)

Quality over Quantity is what the viewers say  
well I keep you at bay in that area that's for sure  
So how about you stop having to endure the pure pain of my killer raps.  
We got Internet and we are going to bring the future to the present boy.  
while you pretend to be an age old toy.  
why don't you just leave now.  
for even a cow is more fun then this foul piece of crap that needs to throw in the towel

a nintendo lands by the playstation

nintendo

yes it is me the god of the consoles  
my controls are the least complicated  
created with mario make ya sorry'o  
1889 baby now it's my time to shine again  
you both belong in the recycle bin  
the longest runnin company  
you gonna try to dump on me  
i'm the original the digital god of console  
it's kinda odd that i'm battling these 2 frauds  
you rockstar i don't even know who you are  
and you Xbox your created by a 1 year old with building blocks  
i will chuck you both into the trash can  
and by the way both your styles are buduwunp blannnnnn d

WHO WON!  
WHO'S NEXT!  
YOU DECIDE!

EPIC bududundudubu RAP BATTLES OF HIIIIIIIIIIIISTORYYYYyyyyyyyy...malfunction error 219

(buduwunp bududundudubu is my try at the mario death sound)

xbox:ashbringer36

playstation:umbreongodofhalo

nintendo:i am the hope of the universe


	8. kratos Vs Dante

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

(You see Dante surrounded by 10 different demons and he begins slicing them to pieces.

DANTE

VS

(Kratos stands above him and wathes the fight)

KRATOOOOOOOOOOS!

(Kratos uses his Blades of Exile to steal Dante's last kill)

BEGIN!

(Dante charges a Kratos with Rebellion outstretched but Kratos kicks his legs and trips him then throws him back with the Blades Of Exile)

*Dante*

Oh look a shirtless ghost of Sparta

You really think you can beat the son of Sparda.

Look dude your ashen skin is a uglier then Agni and Rudra were.

So just watch as I slur your lyrical demise with more ease then the purr of a cat seeing a lure.

You really cannot stop moping over your family can ya.

Well duh, of course not cause uh what was that you did, destroy the planet with your hate

and you know what fish bait is a better mate then what you were to your mate anyway so watch as I win with the powers of fate.

(Dante then charges at Kratos with Agni and Rudra but then Kratos blocks the blast with his Golden Fleece and knocks Dante away while taking out the Nemian Cestus)

*Kratos*

HA you really think that could do anything to me

the slayer of gods

stop starin at my bod

you think the god of gods

is gonna lose to god of snooze

i'll show you power

noware you gonn give up

cause just watch me exterminate this sad little pup

(Then Kratos uses his weapons to punch the mountain they are standing on and destroys it. While falling Dante begins shooting Kratos with Ivory and Ebony before landing and hitting Kratos square in the chest with his Shotgun blasting him back.)

*Dante*

You mean Cerberus the pup? You call yourself Slayer of Gods... bitch please this bod has more power then all of COD combined and you know your terrible raps are really quite odd.

your gods got nothing on Devil. and I revel in their Snivels.

Got anything else you ashen Bitch... you would get beaten even by Trish

(As Dante finishes rapping Kratos shoots an arrow from the Bow Of Apollo and attempts to hit Dante square in the face. Dante however blocks the fire arrow with Cerberus his nunchucks)

*Kratos*

see me demolish a mountain

ill make you bleed a fountain of blood

you think your great

your just an empty slate

and you have sealed your fate

now its truly time to EXTERMINATE

(dante then runs up and hits Kratos several times with Cerberus before Kratos takes the Nunchucks and hits Dante on the head with them before smashing him away with the same nucnchucks. As Kratos charges Dante pulls out the Guitar Nevan and blasts him away with the brutal shockwaves of lightning that come out when Dante starts playing the guitar... after this he begins rapping to the new rock like tune from his guitar)

*Dante*

Wow you really are old school... so much that it's cruel, why aren't you beating people with sticks ya tool?

I'm a master of the free fall.

So go home and play with your doll or prepare to feel the wrath of an Ice powered Maul

(Kratos draws The Sword Of Olympus and Dante pulls out The Sword Of Sparda and they run at each other. Their weapons meet and a massive explosion of energy happens

WHO WON

WHO'S NEXT

YOU DECIDE

EPIC RAP **CHIING** RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

dante:ashbringer36

kratos:i am the hope of the universe

Ashbringer36 A/N - okay guys we are kicing off Sword week with this fight... from now until next sunday every battle must be a swordsman


	9. Deadpool Vs Vader

(A space ship lands on a rooftop of a building in New York City)

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

(Darth Vader steps out)

Darth Vader

(A man begins to step out of the shadows)

VS.

(The man is revealed to be Deadpool)

DEADPOOL!

BEGIN!

(Darth Vader pushes Deadpool away with the force but Deadpool gets up unharmed)

*Deadpool)

Hey! Nice to meet ya... you must be little orphan annie (It's a movie)

I'm wade wilson also known as deadpool you fool, you must of know that already though

you think your so cool with your boots and cape... well readers he is pathetic but you already know that!

come on annie you to scared to rap? Man I'm ugly... but your one uuuugly mother fucker!

Oh come on you call that a rap I call that shit coming out of your lip

Come on.. look at me with your own two eyes instead of your dirty mask...

you might think your high up but your just the emperors whore

I really don't want to rap anymore but I will just to beatcha

it was nice to meetcha but now ya just gonna go to the emperors room

and whore off with your nice new shoes!

(Deadpool then slashes at Vader with his sword but Vader slashes it away with his Lightsaber and pushes Deadpool to the ground)

*Darth Vader*

Feel the power of the dark side!

you really think you are so snide.

but all you are doing is biding for time.

Your think you can rhyme

but even a clone could rap harder then this mime!

(Darth Vader then begins to choke Deadpool with Force Choke but Deadpool pulls out a gun and shoots Vader in his shoulder making Vader drop him)

*Deadpool*

Come on.. look at me with your own two eyes instead of your dirty mask...

you might think your high up but your just the emperors whore

I really don't want to rap anymore but I will just to beatcha

it was nice to meetcha but now ya just gonna go to the emperors room

and whore off with your nice new shoes!

(Then Deadpool attempts to slash at Vader again but Vader throws him back with the Force)

Darth Vader

You think I'm a whore.

what a bore, and eye sore you are... you remind me of a Naboo Boar.

The Dark side is limitless power

so let me watch as you cower at the sight of my power... either that or quite now and just hit the shower.

You really think an assasain can bring me down.

Bitch I about to carve a frown on that face and laugh at your singeing features.

now go hang out with the family you have that we all call creatures.

(And at this Deadpool grips his sword and Vader grips his lightsaber. They both charge at eachother and the moment the Blades meet a white light appears)

WHO WON

WHO'S NEXT

YOU DECIDE!

EPIC *zapzapzapzap* BATTLES OF HISTORY!

Darth Vader - Ashbringer36

Deadpool - Umbreongodofhalo

**Asbhringer36 note - okay guys I have to bring this up now... Universe let me into his account and is actually have some problems getting on FF or the internet in general meaning I am doing this stuff solo right now and I need some guest rappers more then ever right now... first come first serve if you want to be part of these raps :**


	10. Link Vs King Arthur

(You see Link holding out his sword with his eyes closed.)

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

(Link stands up to face a man in silver chainmail ride up on a horse with a helmet)

VS.

(the man takes off his helmet)

KING ARTHURRRRRRRRRR

(Link slashes his sword sending a blast of magical energy at Arthur sending him flying backwards)

BEGIN!

(Link)

I'm Link motherfucka what you gonna do, Athur what name is that?

did your mother knit your sweater it's ugly just like yo' fuckin face motherfucker I save hyrule while you banging merlin!

yo a fail not a real knight all you do is sit down eating crips (Potato chips or something) how about you go outside and get a life!

I saved Zelda 100's of times a calculator couldn't even add it up... neither could your brain it's like a pea... just like your mother fucking stool

(Link then tries to bash Arthur with his shield but Arthur dodges and gets his own shield strike in knocking Link to the ground)

*Arthur*

I think it's very funny that a fairy thinks they can win a fight with me

You think my brain is a Pea? even a Bee has more brain then you so just go free your no brain princess from another villian drinking Tea.

Please even Gwenavire believes you are a stupid little prick.

and according to Zelda have a very small **.

your rhymes make me sick so why don't you use that stick you call a sword and smash a brick over your head... maybe that will get you out of this mick

(Arthur then tries to impale Link on his sword but Link summersaults out of the way before slashing at Arthur with his sword. Arthur parry's the strike with Excalabur but in one fluent movement Link pushes Arthur away from him)

*Link*

Nice raps old man where you get em' out of your merlins ass? I won't disturb you two any longer I mean your licking his butt

haha, Zelda said she was talkin' bout yo dick

you make me feel ill in the head from your ugly stone ass face!

I gotta go now, i'm saving hyrule again so Cya... and don't let the gorons eat chat

(Link then throws his sword at Arthur but Arthur slashes it away and then does another shield bash technique to get Link bacck on the backpedal)

*Arthur*

Why do you keep bringing up my Advisor?

I bet your fairies just want the magic of Camalot.

And I bet you think your hot cus your in a few games... well guess what you are not, The bots in your games are more then the fomration of dots before me at this spot.

you save a princess yet get no credit... I save a servant and got a queen.

I mean, you seem to have seen quite a few magics over your adventures... yet even Morgana the witch could take you out you snitch.

You really think your tiny little sword could match Exaclabur.

it might as well be a rusty cleaver with the effects it would have... now go back to being A Belieber

(And as Link's sword landed next to him he picked it up and he and Arthur grip their swords and charge at each other and as the swords meet a white light appears)

WHO WON

WHO'S NEXT

YOU DECIDE!

EPIC (slash) rap battles of history...

Umbreongodofhalo - Link

Ashbringer36 - King Arthur


	11. Trunks vs Lich King

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY

you see a man on a building and he turns his head

TRUNKS

a man flys to him

LICH KING

they both draw their swords

BEGIN

lich king stabs at trunks and trunks grabs the blade and kicks him back

*The Lich King*

And what pathetic air breather do we have here.

Nothing but a long haired Fear drenched Deer who really needs a beer.

I am the master of Death

you look like your on Meth

and to make you fear me all I must do is summon a zombie

so just go home now... Bambie.

lich king freezes trunks arms and trunks blasts the ice away and charges at him

*Trunks*

Listen up here Arthas I think it's pathetic yo' try destroy a planet, I could do that when I was 6! really

I'm ashamed of what is called death now come on you can atleast rub my feet,

never mind you face is so ugly I might just puke on you!

you think your so tough with your zombies i've been fighting much more then a little monkey whore

run away now boy or i'll beat ya!

trunks goes to slash with his sword but lich king holds his up and it blows up sending them back

*Lich King*

Ha my face being ugly... are you seeing your reflection in my crown?

you get beaten by fat pink prick

and though I am not alive your raps make me sick.

so just lay down so I can give you a good kick.

For the even the thousands of souls trapped within my blade

Believe that you deserve nothing more then to be a maid.

or Just to go and Fade.

trunks goes super saiyan

*Trunks*

Bleaah, you call yourself death yet you look like a pile of puke!

Goten looks scarier then you

really we need to get you into a hospital

bed because my friend yo gonna be dead!

then they charge at each other as the blades meet everything blows up

WHO WON!  
WHO'S NEXT!  
YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP BATTLES...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA...OF HISTORY

trunks:umbreongodofhalo

lich king:ashbringer36


	12. Uncle Sam vs King George The Third

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

UNCLE SAM!

VS.

KING GEORGE THE 2ND!

BEGIN!

(Sam)

hey uncle sam here and this shant be pretty

i'll plant a lyrical nuke on your country

then we'll drop a literal one

so you died of a sickness because you lost war

OH and you married a german hoar

your a better farmer then a king

i looked you up on bing it said "this bitch had 15 kids and died in a ditch"

we take a alot of people for our army

BUT WE DON'T WANT YOU

because you can't harmme

(King George)

You say I can't hammie

well you'll need a fairy

to save you from this deadly lyrically beast rhymes

I mean seriously I'd have a bigger challenge rapping against a Mime

So what I died of sickness

15 kids and 15 anti-bleaknesses.

You think you can harm me with a Nuke

You are just trying to make me puke

(Uncle Sam)

we celebrate your loss

4th of july mean anything to you

i'm a boss

your a snooze

that probably got sick because of the booze

now come on bitch

learn how to rhyme the second time

i blow you and your whole country up for show

your not a bore how not

i'm fake and i'm still betta then you

but then again who isn't better then you

you didn't win thats why they call you the third

now goku back to your job and SUCK...MY...BIRD

(King George)

The 4th of July

Isn't something upon you can Rely

I might have lost the war

but at least I'm not such a bore.

with my rhyming skills.

You would be better equiped to work at the mills

so watch as I take your rhymes and grill them with my lyrical mastery.

the only thing you can do to save yourself now is with the use of Demonology

WHO WON!

WHO'S NEXT!

YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP BATTLES *puchewwww booooooom puchewwwwwwwwww pucheeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww* OF *BOOOOOOOOOO* HISTOR *OOOOOOOOOOO* YYYYYYY *OOOOOOM

Ashbringer36-

I am the hope of the universe -

Ashbringer36 A/N - Okay guys sorry for the wait for these battles but I was camping and Universe was having some trouble with the internet... but we're back and hopfully getting back into the swing of things and returning to our daily schedule.


	13. Ghost Rider Vs Scorpion

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

(We see a man on a motorcycle stop in a field, step off his motorcycle and stare into the camera)

GHOST RIDER

VS.

(We see a man in a mask stand up from a kneeling position in what looks like a lava pit. He is engulfed in flames and seemingly teleports in front of the biker before staring into the camera)

SCORPION!

BEGIN.

I am Johnny Blaze!

put you in a daze

i'm a blaze not a taze

your power was just a phase

like your immortality

fatality my ass

you little fucking sass

i defeated the devil

you pin 2nd rate fighters

call it a win

and say your great

why don't you just go master bate

my piss is flame thrower

but you still think you can beat this

just sit down little miss

i mean bitch please

your 2nd rate game

can't compare to all my fame

you can blame me for cheating your little duck

or you can admit THAT YOU SUCK

*Scorpion*

I am Scorpion!

master of the fatality,

My Brutality is a formality and my skills bring the kombatants their mortality.

I wield Netherealm's fire

And you should call me sire

Because your need for a doctor will soon be very Dire.

(Ghost Rider then Transforms into his true demon form before slashing Scorpion away with his chains)

*Scorpion*

I am a flaming demon

you are a seaman sucking bitch

a mother fucking snitch

a glitch in your 2nd rate game

i'm full of fame

your full of shame

your A dame in distress

a bloody mess

and you won first in the best dress

(Scorpion takes off his mask revealing the skull beneath before breathing fire at Ghost Rider forcing him back)

*Scorpion*

You think Mortal Kombat is 2nd rate?

When has anyone ever fallen for your bait and read your comic.

and You sure as hell got bit when your movie turned out to be shit.

I am a Spectre

You are but a mere fiery worm who is currently quaking with fear.

Mortal Kombat will live on with many who will fawn over it son.

Your comic's are dead and you need to just go to bed and maybe suck a few for a buck.

Now look at you such a mess

Why don't you jst grab a beer and beg a seer to tell you somthing you want to hear and then watch in aww as I shout.

GET OVER HERE!

(Scorpion then throws his spear and Kunai at Ghost Rider before the screen turns white)

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

epic (Get Over Here!) RAP B ATTLES OF HISTORY!

I am the hope of the universe - Ghost Rider

Ashbringer36 - Scorpion


End file.
